The betrayed god
by Son of Kronos15
Summary: Hundreds of years ago the gods made a mistake, a very dangerous mistake. They banished one of their own to dwell in the nightmarish pit of Tartarus. What happens when he escapes?
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this is a story I'm trying. Hopefully it doesn't stink. You feedback would be invaluable. I honestly don't care what kind of review it is, pointers, compliments, flames, love letters, death threats. Anything's good! So read on! I hope you enjoy!

A terrified scream rang out through the cold dark landscape. A strange sound like four snakes slithering across broken glass followed by feet pounding across the black ground filled the air. Two horrible creatures with green skin and tails for legs and feet ran desperately from their pursuer. They ran as fast as they could across the terrain, they quickly headed for a cluster of boulders in a desperate attempt to lose their pursuer. They weaved through the large rocks for several minutes before ducking into a small cave. They tried to control their loud ragged breaths, minutes past by with complete silence. A sliver of hope began to kindle inside the two monsters. When suddenly one of them burst into golden dust, a black arrow sticking out of the rock where one of the monsters used to be. The other monster screamed in terror and quickly tried to make a break for it but it was too late. A tall powerfully built man stepped out from the shadows with a bow on his back and sword darker than the void itself in his hand.

"Please! Have mercy!" the green scaled monster cried

"You know as well as I that there is no mercy in Tartarus." The man said calmly

The dracaena merely whimpered as the tall dark man drew back his sword and swung, slicing clear through the dracaena's chest. The man turned and walked away with an excited glint in his sea green eyes, the kill was always the most exciting part of a good hunt for him. He walked calmly through the horrible dark terrain breathing the poisonous air in and out calmly, after so many centuries of living in the hell pit known as Tartarus he had long since gotten used to it. The thing most unusual about the dark haired man was not that he was used to breathing poisonous air without have to visit the river of fire every few days, nor was it that he had made a hobby of hunting monsters across Tartarus. No the most unusual thing about him was that he walked through the land of monsters so calmly and confidently. Without a trace of fear that monster might jump out of a crevice and rip him to tinny shreds. He knew that no monster would attack him though, they were far too terrified. Normally if they saw a man crossing their territory they would kill him without hesitation. But he was no ordinary man, no; he was a man that meant death to any monster he saw. A man that terrified the monsters titans and primordials of the alike. A man that had gone toe to toe with Tartarus himself... and won after three solid weeks of none stop combat. After that the few monsters that had the courage to challenge him got scared too. He arrived at his cave after about ten minutes, hung up his bow and put his sword back in his sheath. He then walked to one over the deeper sections in the cave and settled down in a chair. Just as his breathing slowed, the ground started shaking, rocks fell from the ceiling. The man just sighed and stood up, he calmly walked out of the cave and waited for the quake to settle down. After about five more minutes the quake finally relented. The man started to head back inside but quickly jumped to the side faster than the eye could fallow. A split second later a boulder larger than a car smashed to the ground right where he had been standing. The dark man looked up and glared at the ceiling, but he suddenly froze into a shocked stillness. Right there, about three miles up was a crack in the ceiling. The man grinned, his body darkened in the shadows before becoming clear again, but this time he had pitch back wings. He flew at the narrow crack in the sky at speeds faster than Zeus's master bolt. A loud laugh was heard as the man disappeared into the ceiling. Perseus God of Night was free at last.

So? What did you think? Ok just a few things to go over real quick. First, I need to know who you guys want me to put Percy with, I'm currently leaning towards Zoe or possibly Bianca, but I'm willing to change that if you guys think I should. So if there is anything you guys wish to see in this story let me know. Ok, second, I am most likely only going to update every two weeks or so. I only have access to the computer once every two weeks so that can't really be helped. And also I have to deal with one more pesky little thing, I do not own pjo or hoo or anything even remotely related to them and I never will. Ok, that's it for now, thanks for reading! Please leave a review! You have no idea how much I love to hear from you guys! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Here it is!I managed to steal the computer away long enough for me to post this chapter! I hope you guys will like it! So just to clear a few things up, Perseus will be paired with someone, it will not be Annabeth and it will most likely be only one girl (unless you guys really want me to do two) so yeah, if you've got any questions ideas tips or pointers please feel free to send a reveiw! Enjoy!**

Thalia POV

I panted as I dragged my friends and the two unknown demigods away from the monster and hopefully to safety. See we had Annabeth, Kyle and I had received a mission from camp to find and retrieve two unusually powerful demigods and bring them back to camp. It had seemed easy enough, but once they got there a manticore showed up and kidnapped the two. I had run after them with Annabeth and Kyle in tow, hey had a bit of a head start but the difference was that our group had actually been willing to run and move quickly as possible. After a few minutes we had cornered them near a cliff, the manticore had tried to knock us out and capture us but we managed to escape with the two demigods which brings us back to this. We were running desperately for our lives through the surrounding forest, we could hear the monster running right behind us, if we slowed down at all we would be captured. Maybe if we sacrifice Kyle… no, Annabeth would kill me, why she likes that gods damn boy I will never understand. We came across a wall of trees too dense for us to pass so we turned left, we continued sprinting for another few hundred yards before we stopped dead in our tracks. In front of us was the same cliff we had just left and to either sides of us were a few hundred monsters and of course right behind us was the blasted manticore.

"Finally, now we will be taking those two demigods now and an extra three! The general will be very pleased." The manticore said

"I don't understand! What's happening? What the heck are you?" the girl said

"Don't worry girl all will be explained soon." The manticore said ominously

"Gods will find us, they will stop you!" Annabeth shouted

"I doubt it." He snorted "Those idiots couldn't find their way out of a ball pit."

The sounds of a helicopter come into hearing range.

"Ah, looks like our ride is here!" the manticore said with glee as the helicopter closed in  
a cold feeling of dread filled my stomach.

Please, any one, any god. Please help us, please come save us! I prayed desperately, any one would do, heck, even Artemis. But it became clear my plea would not be answered as the helicopter came in for landing. Suddenly it exploded. Just exploded, like for no reason at all. Boom. Clearly the monsters were just as surprised as we were because they just stood there stunned, when suddenly about a foot above the ground, the shadows started pulling together into the shape of a man. After a moment a good looking man appeared. All of the monsters took a step back, including the manticore.

"No… that- that isn't possible! You! You were banished!" the manticore cried in a panic

"Did you really expect to never see me again?" the man replied in a deep voice

"Zeus will have your head!" the manticore screamed

"Do you seriously expect me to be worried about that old man?" he replied with a laugh

What? If this was a god… than why wasn't he more afraid of Zeus? I thought

"Attack! All of you! Kill him! Destroy him!" the manticore screamed

After a moment the army broke out of its stupor and ran screaming at the god. The man just stood there patiently waiting for them, once they were close he disappeared. Or at least, that's what it looked like. He was really moving faster than the eye could see, the only reason I could see him was because I could feel the air currents. He was running and down the rows of monsters and slicing and hacking at them impossibly fast. What it looked like to the others was the man briefly disappearing and the monsters simultaneously exploded into golden dust. Our jaws hit the dirt as we were showered in golden monster dust.

"Why don't you just make this easy and let the demigods go?" the man asked calmly as if he had just walked up and not massacred an entire army.

"Never! The general would have my head!" it cried

The man was about to respond when a silver arrow sprouted from the manticore's shoulder. It screamed in pain as a group of teenage girls in silver parkas stepped out of the woods.

"Permission to kill milady?" a pretty girl with a silver circlet on her head requested to Lady Artemis

"Permission gra-" she stopped midsentence when she saw the man.

The manticore took the distraction and grabbed the girl with the silver circlet and jumped off the ledge of the cliff.

"NO! ZOE!" lady Artemis screamed

Before anyone could saw a single word the mysterious man jumped off the ledge of the cliff in a dive that would make Olympian athletes jealous. Everyone just stared in shock at the spot the man was just standing.

"Idiot, the only thing that did was-" a hunter started

She was quickly interrupted when the man rose up from the side of the cliff in a dark glow of shadows.

As soon as he touched the ground he let the girl go. Lady Artemis slowly walked up to the man.

"Perseus? Is that really you?" she asked in a quiet voice

"Artemis, and here I thought you had forgotten about me." he said in a low growl

"I-I would never forget you Perseus." She said in a timid voice

"Oh yeah? And what if you pathetic daddy told you to?"

"You don't understand! Please Perseus-" She cried desperately

"I came here to help these demigods. Not to converse with the like of you or your hunters." Perseus said coldly

A few of the hunters looked outraged at that, but for some reason a few of the others simply looked down in shame. Weird.

"Please Perseus forgive me!" Artemis cried

"Forgive you? Forgive you? You wouldn't be in a very forgiving mood either if you had just spent a millennia in Tartarus just because your supposed best friend didn't have the courage to go against her daddy!" he yelled

A few hunters lost their temper and aimed the bows at Perseus.

"Hunters put those bows down right this second!" Artemis screamed

The hunters looked at each other confused but slowly pt their bows down.

I look at Annabeth and she looked just as confused as me.

"Oh sure, now you try to help me." Perseus said darkly "Or is it just you want to make sure none of you little hunters get hurt?"

"Pers-" Artemis began

"Save it Artemis! I am taking these demigods back to their camp and then I'm gone, got it?"

"Please, at least let us give you some help getting there. We both know how hard it is to transport that many demigods somewhere." Artemis said sadly

"Fine, but don't expect for me to interact with you or the hunters." Perseus said coldly

This was going to be interesting.

Perseus POV

It filled me with cold hard fury seeing those hunters and Artemis again. She was the reason that I had been sent to Tartarus.

But I couldn't think about that now, I needed to take care of these poor demigods.

I looked over at them,

"Come, you will stay in my tent with me until we are prepared to go." I told them calmly

"Hold on!" a girl with spiky black hair said from the way she stood in front of the others protectively it was clear she was used to taking care of them

"We don't even know anything about you! Thanks for saving us and everything but we aren't going anywhere with some stranger. We'll stay with the hunters unless you want to explain who exactly you are." She said pointedly

"Very well sister, I will explain some of who I am to you." I said

"Sister?" she asked surprised

"Yes, you are a daughter of Zeus aren't you?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Yes." She said slowly

"I thought so, here we can talk some more in my tent away from these hunters." I said saying hunters like it was a cruel insult

The newer hunters looked murderous at that, they clenched their bows so hard they would have broken had they not been near indestructible

She nodded, so I summoned my tent of shadows and held the flap for them. Slowly they walked in.

"So who are you exactly?" The girl asked "I'm Thalia by the way and this is Annabeth." She said gesturing to herself and the younger girl. I took note of how she chose not to introduce the boy, something the boy clearly had not missed.

"And I'm Kyle, as I'm sure you were wondering." He said smugly

"No, not really." I said coolly no wonder she ignores him, he is a right pain in the butt.

"Now are you going to explain or not?" Thalia asked impatiently

I smiled a bit at our similar trait

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked

"Well how about who the heck are you? If you're a god how come I've never heard of you? Who are your parents?" she fired off

"Yep, no doubt about it you're my sister." I smiled "So anyway, I am Perseus god of night, hunting, courage and loyalty."

"Whoa, and my father still lets you live?" she asked in wonder

A moment later she flinched when my eyes turned colder than ice and harder than rock.

"If your father had his way I would be in the void right now." I said coldly

I sighed

"Let me start from the beginning. Not many beings know this but Zeus once had an affair with Nyx, it was what I suppose you mortals would call something of a one night stand. But slightly more than that. They first saw each other during the first night storm. Nyx fell in love with him despite being married to Erebus. Zeus never cared about her." I said bitterly "He only wanted more power. He played her and tried to trick her into giving him her primordial powers. She refused but even when he demanded power she failed to see the monster inside of him. He played her into having-"I stopped quickly and looked at the boy sitting next to the pretty black haired girl of Hades

I cleared my throat "Er, quality time with each other. I was the result. After Zeus realized Nyx would not give him her power he abandoned us. I was raised by my mother, trained by Erebus once we made peace. After a century I grew tired of being restrained in my mother's palace. I convinced her and my father to let me go, I wanted to see the world, meet others of my kind besides those in Tartarus. I foolishly wanted to meet the king of the gods; my mother had never told me what happened between them. I wish she had, perhaps things would be different. When Zeus found out about me he was overjoyed. Not because he had a son, but because I was as powerful as Nyx and Erebus combined. He foolishly thought he could trick me into giving him my powers and domains the way he had tried to with my mother. He tried to persuade me, he tried to bribe me he even tried to threaten me and my parents. But I never gave in. After that he hated me, he resented my very being. I had denied him what he wanted most… power. He tried to find every single one of my faults, he stalked me everywhere. Once he thought he had enough against me he put up a vote on the council of gods for me to be destroyed. I wasn't allowed to vote despite me being on the council. Luckily I was relatively liked among the gods, except for those who had done horrible things like Hercules. Zeus was out voted. So a few years later when I had nearly made Hercules fade for trying to force himself on a Maiden of Artemis, Zeus tried again, once again he was out voted. The next day he tried for putting me in Tartarus, I was sure he would fail once again… but he didn't. The vote 8 to 7. Zeus laughed at me and said this was what I deserved. He personally bound me in celestial bronze chains and threw me into Tartarus, but not before cursing me from being able to see my mother or father during my banishment." I looked up from the ground and saw a few teary eyes on the girls. The Kyle boy however ad fallen asleep.

"That's horrible!" the dark haired girl cried

"At least I escaped." I said as I smiled at her sadly

She blushed lightly and looked away.

"My father did all that to you?" Thalia asked horrified

"Yes, but it is in the past now. Who knows, perhaps he has changed!" I said brightly

"Yeah, for the worse." Thalia mumbled

"How did you escape Perseus? I read that it was impossible." Annabeth said suspiciously

I was about to answer when there was a light knock on the wooden beam by the entrance.

"What do you want Zoe?" I asked

Zoe came in as beautiful as she was all those years ago

"How did you know it was me? And not Lady Artemis?" she asked confused

"Don't be ridiculous Zoe. Artemis doesn't knock!" I laughed the demigods laughed with me

She blushed and looked down

"Lady Artemis wanted me to let you know Apollo will be here soon." She said and turned to leave but turned back for a moment

"I'm sorry Perseus." She said with slight tears in her eyes.

She started to walk off

"Zoe wait!" I grabbed her arm

"Zoe, I don't blame you for what happened." I said looking her straight in the eye.

"Y-you don't?" she asked shakily

"No, you couldn't have had any influence over what happened. I don't blame the other hunters either, please let them know that." I said and I meant every word of it

Zoe surprised me and the others by pulling me into a strong hug; I slowly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. I was so surprised I didn't notice the dark haired girl frown and look away.

After a moment Zoe pulled away and left. I sat back down and looked at the others.

"I-I take it you two know each other?" Annabeth asked

I smiled lightly

"Yes, the hunt and I go back a bit." I answered

"Nice job, bro! You know if you don't take a shot at her I just might. She is hot!" Kyle stupidly reaching out for a fist bump

Thalia looked like she was about to insult him but before she could I reached out my arm and shot a knife, made out of pure darkness, straight into his shoulder.

He fell back and screamed in pain.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Annabeth cried

"Annabeth! Did you not hear what he just said?" Thalia asked incredulously

"Ugh, he was just joking around!" she shouted angrily

"You had better learn to watch your tongue boy." I growled "You are lucky you said that to me and not Artemis. Or else you would already be some kind of prey and being hunted by the huntresses."

"You are going to regret this! My father is Poseidon! He will show you your place!" He shouted

"Ah, Poseidon… yes I know him well. He was one of the gods that voted for my freedom. A good man." I said lost in thought

"Well, whether you know him or not doesn't matter! I am the prophesy child!" he said smugly

"I've heard the prophecy boy. And I believe there are several people in this room more likely and more worthy to be the hero of prophecy." I said

He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a loud motor followed by a bright light. We walked outside and saw a very bright sports car losing its glow. A tan and powerfully built man stepped out and shut the door.

"Hey little sis! I heard you needed… me…" he said losing his train of thought

"Perseus… what- what are you doing here?"

 **Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed! I am trying to make it seem like it could go either way for Bianca and Zoe, again I am open to suggestions! If you have a favorite pairing and want to see it the let me know!And again please leave a reveiw! Long reviews are welcome! Short reviews, love letters, death threats, any things good! Lots of reveiw a make me happy! Happy me means better chapters! Better chapters means happy you! Happy you means more reviews! It's the cycle of reveiws! It benefits us all! Please reveiw! See you Thursday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, sorry this took so long. I've been pretty distracted lately, but I hope this will be a good chapter for you guys. And by the way, To nynraghost: yeah, sorry about a few of those inconsistencies, like the one with Percy and the hunters. Let's just say he was testing them to see if they felt guilty at all about what happened or if they just thought of him as another male. And for the rest of your reveiw, don't like don't read that's all I've got to say. Anyway enjoy the chapter guys!**

"Perseus... What- what are you doing here?" Apollo asked shocked

"How are you out of Tartarus!?"

"None of your business." I growled "As for your other question I am here to escort these demigods and nothing else."

Apollo stood there flabbergasted

"Just get on with it will you!?" I said loudly

"Uh, r-right!" He said with a start

He snapped his fingers and his sports car turned into a shuttle bus like the kind mortals used to get to college sports games.

"Hunters get in." Artemis said

The hunters piled into the shuttle bus.

After the hunters and Artemis got in the demigods the walked in, a little more hesitantly after seeing how much I disliked him, followed by Me. I walked straight to the back and sat in the corner. Apollo sat in the drivers seat and started up the bus. As Apollo guided us out into the sky I settled in and relaxed hoping for my first decent sleep in over two thousand years. I was just drifting of to sleep... When someone else sat down next to me. I slowly lifted one eye open and peeked at who it was. It was Artemis. Lovely. She looked at me as if waiting for me to say something. I didn't. I just closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. She cleared her throat. I sighed

"What do you want Artemis?" I asked in an irritated tone

"Perseus, look I know you won't believe me but I had a reason to vote against you." She said

"And what reason might be worth more than sentencing your best friend to Tartarus?" I asked bored and annoyed

"I-I can't tell you." She said nervously

I stayed silent

"Perseus? Please, I would tell you if I could!"

"And why can't you?" I said with my eyes still closed

"Zeus made me swear on the Styx not to tell any one."

"Well then I hope whatever you got out of it was more important than betraying your best friend and sending him to hell for all eternity." I said bitterly

"I'm sorry Perseus." She said once more

When she saw I was done talking she got up and walked back to her hunters.

I mulled over what she had said, I mean I would not exactly put it past Zeus to do something like that to his own daughter, but still. She could tell me if she wanted to badly enough, I've met lady Styx, she is not that cruel. If the person who swore the oath wants to break it badly enough and if it is for a good reason, she usually lets them. I sighed and settled down into a more comfortable position and relaxed as began to sleep. And then someone sat down... Again.

"I will never get any sleep will I?"

I peeked my eyes open to see Thalia staring at me.

I sighed again and sat up.

"Yes, what is it Thalia?" I asked trying to be patient

"Well, I was wondering... What you had meant when you said you and the hunters go back?" She asked curiously

"After I had seen Zeus and talked with him and everything, I was pretty angry. So I did what I always did when I was angry, I started hunting. I had been hunting and killing monsters for several days when I finally cornered the last of the herd of hell hounds I had been hunting. I notched an arrow and prepared to fire. But before j could a several silver arrows came and pierced its head. I was furious until I saw who it was, the hunters of Artemis. They had been trying to annoy me by killing my prey because I was a man, they kept trying to provoke me into saying something that would give them the excuse they needed to try and kill me. But I refused and after a while they gave up and we had a few contests which I won. The only that could keep up with me was Artemis herself. We started hanging out more and hunting together pretty often. The hunters and I grew very close. They were like sisters to me, my best friends." I sighed "It's been a long time."

Thalia looked surprised but shook it off.

"Oh." Then she got a thoughtful look on her face "hey Perseus?"

"Yes?"

"Usually the gods and goddesses don't put much stock in their family trees because they don't have DNA and it's so confusing. They usually don't consider themselves related to us demigods, so... Why do you consider me to be your sister?" She asked confused

"The gods don't go by family trees because they can't be bothered to figure it all out and remember it. As for why they consider themselves not to be related to you all is because they like to feel all high and mighty and they can't do that if they have a bunch of weak little mortals calling them mommy and daddy and aunt and cousin and everything." I said bitterly "But I have spent enough time alone. I consider all of you to be my family. You are all my cousin and siblings. And I look after each and every one of you." I said softly

Thalia looked very shocked (no pun intended) she had never heard of any god that seemed to care for demigods so much. That actually consider all of them family. She seemed to break out of her trance and leapt at me and wrapped he arms around me in a hug. I was surprised but hugged her back before pulling back.

"Sorry." She said a little embarrassed "It's just that I've never really had anyone to look after me. Not even Zeus has done much, I've never even seen him."

She said looking down

"I wish I could say the same... But don't worry Thalia, you will always find help when you need it."

She looked confused but before she could respond the bus pulled to a stop.

"We have arrived at camp half blood!" Apollo called out

The other demigods stood up and made their way to the exit. Thalia got up rather hesitantly and walked towards the exit clearly thinking about what I had said.

After everyone else got out I headed towards slowly and tried to sneak out without drawing too much attention. Outside Thalia Annabeth and that Kyle kid were telling everyone about their quest, with Kyle playing his part up quite a bit. Apparently he defeated hundreds upon hundreds of monsters single handedly heroically defending the two demigods. What was even more pathetic than that was that the campers actually believed him... That is until Thalia shot him down saying that the only thing he did was soil his pants and some unknown God helped them and defeated practically the whole army. I frowned slightly as I saw how much that Annabeth liked Poseidon's kid, she had said nothing against his ridiculous little story and was now defending him from Thalia saying that he had bravely put himself in front of them and fought off a large number of monsters while I was busy talking to the manticore. The hunters meanwhile were trying very hard to keep the number of boys that had died from ogling at them as low as possible, honestly they had gotten better. The last time I had seen them they already would have killed most of them. The two kids meanwhile were being shown around camp by Chiron. It was all going well until Annabeth said too much about me.

"He said he was the god of shadows and hunting and a few other-" Annabeth said loudly before Thalia clapped her hand over her mouth

I frowned hopefully none of the gods were paying attention right now.

"What are you doing?" Thalia hissed

"I'm telling them about Perseus!" Annabeth said clearly proud to have been saved by such an 'important' god

"I doubt Perseus wants us to tell everyone about him!" Thalia hissed in a low voice it was all getting a little too dangerous here so I started trying to discreetly head towards the woods were there were plenty of shadows so I could slip away.

"Hey! Who's that guy?" Some camper shouted out

Thalia groaned and Kyle looked annoyed that no one was paying attention to him. While Annabeth smiled

"It's ok guys! This is Perseus! The god I was telling you all about!" She said loudly

I glared at her but she missed it because she busy smiling triumphantly at the other campers. I glanced over at Thalia who had her hand on her forehead, probably frustrated with Annabeth's pride. I could understand that because if her pride got me sent back to Tartarus, I would honestly kill her.

The campers were mumbling among themselves about this strange new god.

And then one camper decided to speak out

"This is supposed to be a god? He doesn't look so tough!" He said arrogantly.

"Watch your tongue demigod." I said in a mildly irritated tone

"And why should I? I'll bet you've probably had a pathetic life of luxury with servants catering to your every need! I bet your not trained!" He said smugly

Before anyone could even blink there was a black throwing knife in his shoulder in the same place I hit Kyle

"I have seen things that would make even your worst dreams sound like a fairy tale demigod! Do not presume to hams me figured out." I growled

The campers watched me shocked as I started to storm off.

I made it half way to the woods before Annabeth decided to come running up to me.

"Perseus!" She said sharply "What was that? The kid says one thing. And you throw a knife at him?" She asked scoldingly

I glared at her

"You have no idea the things I have been through. How many monsters and demons I have killed. How long I had to go without feeling my domains. Being kept from one of the only beings in this would I still love, my mother. Having to suffer in Tartarus for millenniums! And you, by telling all your little friends about me you have risked me going back to that hell pit! And for what? To show that your something special? That a god that only just escaped Tartarus came to your rescue? Well guess what? I didn't come to save a prideful child of Athena and an arrogant son of Poseidon! I came to save my sister those two innocent demigods! So how about you stop bragging about how a god saved you and start thinking?" I finished angrily

Annabeth just stared at me, flabbergasted at my reprimand and rather insult what I had said about her and Kyle. She glared at me once before turning around and stomping off. I sighed, perhaps I had been a little rough on her. But it is none of her business to be telling everyone about me and trying to make herself look all mighty and special. I began walking towards the forest again hopefully this time I would actually make it. I heard a small noise so I began walking double time trying to get to the shadows for a quiet exit with out drawing too much attention to myself. Just a little farther...

"Well well. I must say I am rather surprised to see you here... Perseus. I heard some of those pathetic campers going on about some god that claimed to be the god of shadows and hunting, I was surprised. And now I'm sure Zeus will be glad to reward me when he sees that I've captured you." A voice sneered

I turned and saw Dionysius dramatically leaning against a tree with his arms folded

"Dionysius, long time no see. Wish it had been longer." I said muttering the last part

Dionysius scowled at me like I was some kind of misbehaving child and he was the ever so superior adult.

"Watch your tongue Perseus when talking to someone above you." He said venomously

"Oh but I'm not, I'm talking to you." I said taking a shot at his pride

His face turned slightly red

He snapped his fingers and celestial steel hand cuffs appeared on my wrists.

He smirked

"We'll see who will be laughing when we throw you back in Tartarus where you belong. You pathetic weakling." He said laughing coldly

My face contorted into anger.

I brought my wrists up and pulled them apart so hard that the bronze chain snapped. I grabbed Dionysius's throat and pulled him in front of his face.

"Do not call me weak." I growled "I endured _Tartarus_ for thousands of years while you sat on your lazy ass tormenting demigods." I thrust him back

His face was pale and his eyes showed fear for several reasons, one that there was a hostile god standing in front of him that was strong enough to break a nearly indestructible metal. And two if Zeus found out that he had seen me and let me escape he would be brutally punished. So he did the one thing he could think of... He punched me in the jaw as hard as he could and watched me go down.

 **Hope you guys like it! I know it took awhile and I would love to tell you guys that they will start coming faster, but I can't. Basket ball season starts today so I will basically be busy 24/7. And I'm trying to go back and forth between stories. Any way see you guys next time!**


End file.
